


Just For A Little While

by The_Wordsdealer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wordsdealer/pseuds/The_Wordsdealer
Summary: They meet again three years later.





	Just For A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox4RLAKklkE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KkLuRFtuCc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skcj0KeEfLM

Junmyeon looks at the elevator sign of the hotel, swirling his room key around his finger. He’s waiting for the red digits to turn from “B1” to “G”. He’s exhausted after a long day of personal schedules and can’t wait for the hot shower and warm bed. Ding goes the elevator, much to his relief. The moment the door opens, the man wearing a gray suit in the corner stands up. Junmyeon takes a glance at him. Their eyes meet. His heart stops beating and drops to the ground. It’s Yifan. Of all the places in the world they frequent and could have run into each other - Canada, China, Korea, they meet again here, in a small hotel in Swedish countryside! What are the odds? What are the fucking odds? Junmyeon quickly turns away, hitting the button to his floor. He nearly tapes himself to the elevator’s circuit board, trying to be as far away from the other man as possible. 

Absolute silence. Junmyeon can feel the stare of the other man on his back. He is in a jumble of emotions. Old wounds start bleeding again. The emotions he thought he buried and settled with resurface once more. Demons he thought he had escaped once again reach out their arms. The day Yifan left without a word, how can Junmyeon forget? It was merely a week before their first concert. Two days after his birthday which they celebrated together. He thought he would be on the stage of their dream - the dream he thought they shared. Everything that the other members felt, Junmyeon felt it on a deeper, more personal level. When he heard the news, he blanked out, refusing to believe it. He could not believe Yifan would do this to them, to  _ him _ . He remembers having felt helpless, witnessing everything slipping out of his hands, his world crumbling, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. 

He remembers having felt guilty. Christ! The person he loved, the person he lied with countless time, the person he was intimate with, the person he thought he understood, the person he thought was his world. It was his lover, how could he not know? He was the leader, how could he let that happen? Why did Yifan did not tell him what he was going through? Was he somehow showed that he was callous that Yifan did not trust him with it? 

He remembers having felt angry, at Yifan for what he’d done, and at himself for not knowing. He remembers feeling frustrated, for the members, for the staff, for the fans. They did everything right, by the books, and this was what they were given. He remembers the fear. Was that it? For the group? For him? All the sleepless nights, all the injuries, all the pain, was that it? From 120 down to 12 and that was it? All of it, everything, for nothing? He remembers the sadness. That event left him hollow. Something inside was taken away from him. For weeks, he put on a strong facade even though he was broken inside. For months, the weight of the pain suffocated his heart. For years, he still feels the ache from the scars.

And now, Junmyeon is here with the person who once turned his world upside down, both in good ways and in bad ways. He finds it amusing. Once, however close they were, it was not enough, and now, he cannot wait to get away from him. The elevator stops at the fifth floor and Junmyeon immediately gets out, not looking back. Finally, he can breathe again. The air inside the elevator was suffocating. 

Junmyeon misses the sound of the elevator opening when he’s opening the door to his room. However, he feels clearly someone is coming at him. He turns to look when all of the sudden, his lips meet Yifan’s own. Thank God it’s not tourist season. Junmyeon is wide-eyed in disbelief. He pushes the taller man away while the other clasps his hand around Junmyeon’s neck, pulling him closer. Junmyeon becomes more forceful. He ducks down, knees Yifan’s stomach lightly, making the other huff. It isn’t hard. He’s the stronger one, has always been.

“What the fuck?” Junmyeon exclaims, wiping his mouth as he punches open his room. 

Yifan stops him short, quickly sneaking in before the door slams back. 

“Get out.” Junmyeon snarls, holding the door open. 

“Fuck me.” Yifan says firmly, looking at him in the eyes.

Those words catch Junmyeon off guard. He’s about to ask if Yifan was drunk but sheds that thought as he didn’t smell any sign of alcohol when they kissed early on. He tries his best to act calmly.

“Go back to your room.” Junmyeon says gently. 

Yifan doesn’t bulge. He unties his black tie. “You used to love this,” he says dreamily.

Junmyeon feels a sudden surge of arousal. He can’t help himself. There’s never been anyone after Yifan and it’s been a while. 

“Stop.” He protests.

Yifan shrugs off his jacket next. It lands on the ground next to his tie. He slowly heads towards Junmyeon. 

“Don’t you fucking dare …” He stops short as Yifan kneels before him. Junmyeon startles, taking his hand off the door, letting it slam back. The little light that comes from the corridor disappears, submerging both of them in the darkness of the room. What the fuck even? This is a bad idea. A very bad idea. But Yifan is willing. No, Junmyeon, get yourself together. Control your boner. Be a man. It is a bad. It is stupid. Sleeping with your ex after three years having not seen or heard of each other even once will not end well.

Junmyeon bites back a moan when he feels Yifan’s tongue around the tip of his cock. Out of the window goes both his rationality and feelings. The only thing left is instinct, the raw desire to be overwhelmed by pleasure. He leans against the door and lets Yifan do his job. He takes a deep breath as the other man licks the length of his cock, covering it in saliva. Yifan then goes back to licking the tip, starting to move forward and backward and stroking Junmyeon with his hand. Junmyeon’s entire body heats up. He can feel every ounce of his blood rushing downwards. Eventually, Junmyeon stops gripping the door to push Yifan away. He searches for the light switch next to the door. 

“Take off your clothes,” Junmyeon says croakily. He strips himself of his own and nudges Yifan to the bed.

* * *

 

Yifan could not believe his eyes when he saw Junmyeon in the elevator early on. He just stared and stared, reality forgotten. Only until Junmyeon left the elevator that he was pulled back. He thought and thought. Should he do this? Should he be greedy once again? He took too much from Junmyeon, made too many promises he could not fulfil and now he would barge in and stir Junmyeon’s life again. Would it be fair? He clicked the button to Junmyeon’s floor anyway. This would be the last time he takes from Junmyeon, he said to himself. 

Junmyeon kisses him down the bed hungrily and he kisses back with equal desperation. Catching the eyes of a high government official isn’t a blessing for Yifan. Every time, he would imagine it was Junmyeon who’s touching him, roaming all over his body, moving over him, and inside him. The same happened on the car ride to this hotel earlier. He crooks his neck to let Junmyeon kiss his ears, his neck, open himself to feel everything Junmyeon gives. Despite everything, the younger man is still so gentle. Even when he is most desperate, Junmyeon still desires and devours him with utmost fascination and care, like Yifan is a piece of art. He arches to Junmyeon’s kisses as the man traces along the lines of his body. He smiles a little seeing how fit Junmyeon has become through the years while he remains the same, tall and lanky. How he misses this. Them. Fonder memories warm his heart. Their first time was in a small shared dorm room. The others had gone for the night. They didn’t have much time but the overtly-conscious Junmyeon still took forever to prepare him. “I don’t want you to get hurt,”, the 20-year-old said. No one cares that much ever since. 

Yifan shivers when Junmyeon licks the tip of his cock. The younger man then keeps sliding his tongue against the slit, milking pre-come and shivers out of him. Yifan cannot help it. He shakes against Junmyeon’s grip around his hips. Junmyeon still remembers what drives him nuts after all this time. After a while, Junmyeon takes him deeper, making him gasps. Junmyeon keeps on sucking until Yifan nearly comes. Still such a teaser even after this time. Eventually, the younger man gets up, slapping his thigh lightly. Yifan obliges, turning over. Yifan winces at the soreness when the first finger slips in but he quickly relaxes. Junmyeon bends over to place kisses along his spine. He knows that the other man can sense his discomfort. 

“It’s okay,” Yifan said a while later. He isn’t ready at all but he needs to feel Junmyeon near, needs to give him at least this. Junmyeon pulls his fingers out and Yifan tries not to whimper at that.

Yifan turns to get on his knees but Junmyeon pulls him down to his side. The younger man just holds him like that, lip pressing to his shoulder blade. Eventually, Junmyeon has Yifan lift his leg and works his way inside. Yifan grits his teeth to not cry out when he feels Junmyeon breaching in. He focuses on his breathing, forcing himself to relax. Junmyeon, ever patient, keeps kissing him and smoothing his side, his stomach. Yifan strokes his soft cock to distract himself from the searing burn as Junmyeon starts moving. It hurts but it’s okay, nothing compares to what he’d done to Junmyeon and how he’s been treated, he guesses. Yifan leans back and lets himself be embraced by Junmyeon’s warmth, feeling his trembling breath, his hot kisses. His muscles loosen up as he is wrapped in that cocoon of safety. Junmyeon keeps the rhythm steady and slow. For Yifan. Yifan knows from the way Junmyeon kisses him, touches him, grips his hips how much he wants this, how much he wants to just dive into Yifan. He wouldn’t be surprised if this is the other man’s first release ever since he left. 

Junmyeon moves his hand down to Yifan’s cock, stroking it as he increases the pace, fucking Yifan open. Yifan lets out a moan before burying his head to the pillow, biting it hard. With every drag of Junmyeon’s cock inside his abused hole, Yifan grips Junmyeon’s hip harder. Just a while later, Junmyeon stops and carefully pulls out. Yifan’s about to tell him he’s okay when the younger man pulls him on his back. Junmyeon bends down and clasps their lips together, hand stroking Yifan’s cock. Yifan melts into the kiss. He cannot appreciate enough how hard it is for Junmyeon to care for him like this. He remembers being mad at Junmyeon for this, always putting the needs of others before himself. Yifan wraps his legs around Junmyeon’s waist, telling him that it’s okay, just take more. And Junmyeon does, burying his face in the crook of Yifan’s neck. Yifan grips Junmyeon’s back tightly. He doesn’t mind the pain anymore. The way Junmyeon cares for him, respects him, fondles him are what he misses and needs more than anything. 

Junmyeon sits up and changes the angle to drag over Yifan’s prostate everytime he pulls out. Yifan becomes hard again instantly. He furrows his brows and strokes himself faster. However, Junmyeon pins his hand down on the bed. The younger man slows down and kisses Yifan some more. Junmyeon moves like that until the pain melts away and Yifan moans into their kiss, desperate for more. The moment Yifan pushes back, Junmyeon bends his legs to his chest and drives into Yifan. Yifan shivers, his toes curl as the pleasure rushes along his spine. He arches and moans raspily, eyes squeeze shut at the once familiar warmth pulsing in his stomach. A short while later, Junmyeon howls, his thrusts stuttering against Yifan’s hips. The younger man hits Yifan’s prostate through the aftermath, pushing Yifan over the edge. Yifan cries out one last time as he comes, arching and clamping down around Junmyeon. Junmyeon falls forward and kisses Yifan. Yifan circles his arms around the younger’s neck, pulling him closer. Junmyeon’s cock slips out, making Yifan moan into the kiss.

* * *

 

Yifan lets the shower stream runs over his body as he falls to his knees on the tub. He lovingly caresses the red marks Junmyeon left behind, carving the way Junmyeon touches and kisses him into his mind. This night will be his source of comfort for years to come. He only realizes that he’s so engrossed in his thoughts when Junmyeon hugs him from behind, resting his head on Yifan’s shoulder. He gently leans back, holds the other’s arms, and Junmyeon tightens his grip. Never with anyone does he feel comfortable displaying his vulnerability. And he knows it's the same for Junmyeon. That’s what binds them together in the old days. As leaders, they always have to be strong however weak they feel, however afraid they are. Sex was not just a display of love but also their escape back then. They got to be free from their images, the rigidity, the expectations, the pressure, the pain, the fear. Yifans gets to be vulnerable. Junmyeon gets to feel like he gets everything in his hand. 

Tears swell up in his eyes, mixing with the trail of water. Suddenly, Yifan wants to return to the old days. The days when to each other, they were the half of the world. The days when they were so young, so hopeful, so fearless. The days when they promise they would conquer the world together. He wants to return that one fine spring day when they had the same dream. To that one summer night when side by side, they shared the sweet taste of glory after so much pain. He wants so badly to tell Junmyeon he misses him like crazy, that his heart aches whenever he thinks of Junmyeon. He wants to cry out to Junmyeon and to be weak and to tell him how hurtful he feels. He wants to hear Junmyeon reassuring him that everything would be alright, wants Junmyeon to turns the pain and regrets into something sweet. But he can’t. He has to be strong because to each other now, they are only a “was”, a “could have been”. He doesn’t have the privilege to have Junmyeon take care of him, to worry about him anymore. He can stand on his own and he will. He can’t have Junmyeon’s love anymore. But he can have this now. Just for a little while.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The idea came when I'm half awake, half asleep.


End file.
